Amigas pero
by Glikskne
Summary: Hola, hace tiempo queria escribir un LilyKat, es una pequeña historia que en verdad no tengo planeado continuarla... ojala les guste, bueno... chao saludes a todos
1. Chapter 1

**Amigas…pero.**

Habían grabado juntas durante dos años, ahora era el final, era hora de despedirse; ya no iban a estar más tiempo juntas por casi todo los días, se iban a ver pero no tan seguido, a no ser que las necesitaran más adelante y las llamaran. Esta noche es la fiesta de despedida del cast, por lo que todos van a un club cercano y tratan de divertirse ya que es la última noche.

Lily estaba emocionada y triste a la vez, el ambiente del hotel no era el mismo, todos estaban melancólicos por saber que era lo último.

Kat se arreglaba junto a Megan, en su habitación, se sentía un poco rara, no quería que esto terminara le iban a hacer mucha falta, sobre todo Lily, le había cogido mucho cariño en todo este tiempo, en realidad la iba a extrañar demasiado.

Todos llegaron al club, jack, kaya, luke, fueron directo a la pista de baile después de pedir unos tragos, los demás se sentaron, kat estaba sentada entre lily y megan quienes no hablaban, solo tomaban sus tragos ahí sentadas.

**-Lily, porque estas tan callada?**

**-mm no solo… pues estoy un poco triste**

**-jum, yo también.**

**-te gustaría… bailar conmigo?**

**-jaja claro, vamos**

La pista de baile estaba repleta, pero aún así no les importo bailar un poco apretadas, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para el momento. La música les retumbaba en los oídos, las hipnotizaba, kat abrazaba a Lily por su cuello, esta la tenía de sus caderas, en un momento sus narices se llegaron a tocar, kat tenía una sonrisa tímida, lily le miraba los ojos, en un momento llego a mirar sus labios, fueron sacadas de su trance por megan quien las llamaba.

Pasaron el resto de la noche divirtiéndose con todos, regresaron al hotel, los chicos habían bebido mucho por lo que cayeron de inmediato en sus camas, kat, Lily y megan como de costumbre, compartían habitación pero megan había caído en el sofá y prefirieron dejarla ahí.

Kat y Lily no tomaron mucho, por lo que pudieron cambiarse y arreglarse un poco para dormir, kat estaba sentada en su cama mirando la pared mientras Lily se cambiaba.

**-que te pasa?**

**-no, no, nada… solo no tengo ánimos de nada ahora**

**-umm, quieres hablar?**

**-hablar? Sobre que?**

**- pues de nosotras, de hoy, de nuestra despedida**

**-esta bien**

**-puedo?- dijo Lily señalando un espacio en la cama.**

**-claro**

**-Entonces… **

**-entonces… ¿Qué?**

**-me vas a extrañar?- dijo sonriéndole con cariño**

**-tu que crees? Por supuesto que si, lily**

**-yo sabía-dijo moviendo su cabeza**

**- jajaj cállate-le contesto empujándola un poco**

**- que piensas hacer… cuando todo esto acabe?**

**-no se, pensaba tomarme un año sabático y viajar un poco… y tú?**

**-la verdad no he pensado en ello, no se, lo que llegue**

**-lily? Te puedo pedir algo?**

**-si, porque no**

**-me prometes que… vamos a seguir viéndonos seguido y… que no vamos a dejar de ser amigas?**

**-oh, por que me preguntas eso?**

**- porque… la verdad me vas a hacer mucha falta, y… te quiero mucho- **le contesto, ya con el ojo aguado

**-kat…tú sabes que voy a seguir siendo tu amiga, y que no voy a dejar de verte, a ti y a megan… ven aquí- **le dijo atrayéndola en sus brazos para que se tranquilizara. Kat lloró un poco en el hombro de Lily, cuando logro tranquilizarse un poco, se alejo, Lily le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

**-no me gusta verte llorar**

**-jaja lo sé-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos se quedaron mirando unos segundos**-bueno… creo que ya es hora de dormir-** dijo Lily levantándose de la cama-**no!** Le dijo kat antes de que se bajara de la cama, la jaló de la muñeca, Lily volteo; kat apoyo sus labios en los de Lily, el beso fue corto pero significativo. Lily quedo un poco asustada al principio, pero luego reaccionó

**-por… que hiciste eso?**

**-no no no, perdón no debí… ahh **

**- no, tranquila, es que no me lo esperaba** kat comenzó a llorar débilmente, no lo podía soportar, tenía que sacarlo **-p..pero porque lloras?-** le preguntó Lily levantándole la cara para mirarla **-es que… no puedo soportarlo más! Necesito decírtelo -decirme que? ** **-Desde hace un tiempo, he sentido algo… algo por ti, más, más que un cariño de amigas, no se que me pasa, pero no lo puedo evitar; ohh dios! Que he hecho? No quiero que…-**fue cortada por Lily quien la besaba sugestivamente, el beso esta vez duró un poco más, cuando se separaron, las dos estaban asustadas, sonrojadas por el momento**-lily, no, no quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe por esto, lo entiendes?- lo se, y yo tampoco quiero, pero ahora, ahora no me importa, tampoco puedo evitarlo-**, se volvieron a mirar, y esta vez sin decir nada, se volvieron a besar, un beso que hace tiempo quería salir, un beso que nadie critica, no hay cortes, no hay cámaras, nadie observa, solo son ellas dos, Lily y kat.

Se acercaron más, kat se aferro de Lily hasta que esta la recostó en la cama, Lily paso al cuello, sus manos viajaban libremente por el cuerpo de kat, acariciándolo, le quitó la blusa, esta vez no son Emily y Naomi, son las verdaderas, de alguna forma, sienten que son libres. Casi toda su ropa viajo por la habitación, entre besos se reían, se decían algo, pero ninguna lo entendía por los suspiros de la otra-**oh… mierda-** la mayoría del vocabulario se había reducido a eso, sus piernas jugaban, se movían en coordinación, rozándose, ocasionando más suspiros incontrolables, algunos de ellos eran suspiros, nombrando el nombre de la otra **–oh dios… Lily…tienes que…-**. Lily se aferraba al cabello rojizo de kat, mientras esta exploraba el cuerpo de su amiga… amiga, tiene que recordar eso, son **amigas** pero… eso ahora no le importa, este momento, no lo había planeado pero, necesita tenerla, aunque sea su **amiga**. La noche pasó lentamente, durmieron en la misma cama, antes de dormirse, se miraron por última vez sin ninguna expresión; ahora en la mañana, tenían que enfrentar lo que seguía, después de esa noche, su **amistad** estaba en peligro por una relación que no se podía pero que las dos la querían.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se, esto me surgió ahorita, no quise perder la inspiración y la escribí… reviews!**


	2. Confusión

**Kat POV**

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior no lo había planeado, solamente sucedió y la verdad no tuve las fuerzas ni las intenciones de pararlo, quería sentirla aunque estuviese mal quería hacerlo y sentí que Lily también lo quería. Esta mañana cuando me desperté encontré a Lily a mi lado durmiendo, no pude evitar acariciarle el cabello, desde que la conozco siempre he pensado que tiene un cabello hermoso, me quedé un buen rato acariciándola hasta que reaccioné, me levanté y fui a bañarme, por suerte todos seguían durmiendo y no me vieron en la situación que estaba, medio desnuda junto con Lily en la misma cama.

Después de haber desayunado decidí ir a empacar todo, ya que en unas horas nos íbamos; los demás se estaban alistando, cuando entré en la habitación pude notar que Lily estaba envuelta en su toalla mientras se vestía, no pude evitar mirarla, recorrí con mis ojos su espalda hasta llegar a sus piernas, fui sacada de mis pensamientos al ver que ella me estaba mirando

-buenos días- me dijo, y pude notar la tristeza en su voz -buenos días, Lily lo que paso ayer…-no kat, no se que paso anoche, no debió pasar, en verdad te quiero pero…- pero te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo ¿no?- mi voz se quebraba, mis ojos estaban vidriosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, por lo que me voltee para que no lo notara

En ese momento abrieron la puerta, era megan- Kat, Ollie está en el teléfono, quiere hablar contigo- rayos mi novio no había pensado en él y creo que Lily tampoco tenía a Ben en su mente- esta bien dile que ya voy, me sequé las lagrimas y salí de la habitación sin mirar a Lily.

**Lily POV**

_Pero te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo_- me había dicho y sentí que le dolía pensar eso, la verdad a mi también me dolió que hubiera dicho eso, pero _hecho el amor_? No había pensado en eso, no se que siento por kat en este momento, sólo sé que tengo que arreglar como pueda las cosas, y pensar. Ollie la había llamado, eso me recordó a Ben, mi novio que voy a hacer, es mejor no decirle nada y resolver esto nosotras dos no más, espero que kat no le cuente a Ollie Me acabé de vestir, salí del hotel hacia el parque necesitaba estar sola unos minutos, después de un rato escuché unos pasos, no hacía falta mirar para saber quien era; Megan. -Y bien?- me dijo con esa mirada en sus ojos, era evidente que ya había notado las cosas entre kat y yo -y bien que?- no te hagas Lily, sé lo que pasa, kat y tú no son así, porque están enojadas?- estas equivocada, estamos bien, sólo quiero estar sola- le dije ya enojada- pero kat y tú…- pero kat y yo, que, no siempre tenemos que estar juntas ¿si?, ella tiene su espacio y yo el mío, no necesito estar siempre a su lado- no me di cuenta, la forma en que se lo dije fue muy brusca, le grité casi en la cara- perdón, no quise…- no, esta bien no debí entrometerme, tienes razón necesitas estar sola unos momentos- y con eso se fue.

Antes de la despedida definitiva, todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, kat había estado alejada de mi todo el tiempo, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, no dejaba de mirarla, en un momento se paró y fue a la habitación; esperé unos minutos para seguirla, al entrar vi a kat sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, cerré la puerta despacio, me senté a su lado. -hola- me dijo en un susurro -kat, creo que es mejor hablar las cosas, tenemos que hablar.-Hablar de que, tú ya dejaste las cosas claras, tienes razón, es mejor olvidar todo, nada pasó, sólo actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado- actuar? ya estoy cansada de actuar, kat, lo de anoche fue real, no habían cámaras, fuimos nosotras no Naomi y Emily. Observé a kat, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, me miró con angustia- no se que hacer Lily, yo te quiero pero no quiero dañar nuestra amistad, dime, que hacemos- cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abracé mientras lloraba- yo tampoco sabia que hacer.

**Kat POV**

Al final de la tarde, nos estábamos despidiendo, Jack, Kaya, Luke se fueron primero, fue una despedida muy triste y larga Ollie y Lisa se fueron antes que nosotros, sólo quedamos Merv, Megan, Lily y yo. Nos dirigimos, al tren, fueron varias horas viajando de Bristol a Londres.

Llegamos, Merv se despidió, megan y yo cogimos un taxi, Lily me miraba con tristeza, me dolía mucho tener que despedirme ya, solté mis maletas y me le acerqué -Bueno creo que es hora- Lily miraba el suelo, vi las lagrimas que caian por su mejillas, ella casi no lloraba por lo que me dolió mucho verla así -Sí…- me acerqué más y estiré mis brazos, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ella me abrazó por la espalda, fue un abrazó fuerte, no se cuanto duramos así, pero debió ser mucho tiempo ya que megan me tuvo que recordar que el taxi nos esperaba. - Te voy a extrañar- Lily me dijo al oído,- Yo también- y le di un beso en la mejilla. Bueno pero esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos, ¿no?- claro que no- me respondió con una sonrisa, amo cada vez que sonríe así, _amo?_ En el taxi ya la comenzaba a extrañar, nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan triste la despedida, recordé lo que había pasado, la verdad no se que voy a hacer, pero ahora no se lo que siento por mi mejor amiga, necesito aclarar mi mente, y la próxima vez que nos veamos, tenemos que aclarar todo.


End file.
